Power Rangers  Elite
by PernDragonrider
Summary: What history could some Rangers share with other Rangers that weren't even on the same team?  This is my 'observation' and 'rationalization' for that 'ELITE' connection.


_**Power Rangers - Elite**_

_By: PernDragonrider_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept and plot for this tale – everything else someone else owns. Making no money, don't sue please.

Warning: There are mentions of same sex relationships going on between two men; if that doesn't bother you then please keep reading. If that DOES bother you that it is mentioned and acknowledged in this tale the please hit the back button on your internet browser now and don't read.

Author's Note: Don't expect this all the time from me - two stories in two days - but this tale has been bouncing around in my brain for a while and I am just now getting around to attempting to put to e-paper (electronic paper = computer file). This tale was 'spawned' during a series of conversations and obeservations with another fellow author here at ff dot net discussing the last names of the main Power Ranger characters and what inspiration, or homage, the writer's may have drawn upon to come up with those last names for these people. It was my twisted brain that spawned this twisted and probably convoluted tale, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it. This 'universe' will be crossing over many other genres with Power Rangers, but at the heart – it IS a Power Rangers tale. The time line for this is current day – 2010. I hope you enjoy this piece and please – feed the writer virtual crack – leave me a review to let me know what you think – good or bad, Pern. Please note that this tale has not been beta read and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Now, on with the tale...

_**Superheros and Family Legacies**_

There was a secret gathering of Power Rangers being held – apart from their teams and friends – these eight Power Rangers were a diverse group, but they had one more thing in common than having been or being a Power Ranger. The other commonality between these people shared was one that even their closest friends didn't know about; they were the descendants of heroes, superheros, of the past. The people assembled for this 'secret' gathering were from different times, cultures, and yet they all shared something together that even their teammates wouldn't understand. A link of history that seemed to predestine all of them that they'd be chosen to become superheros themselves. This group slowly grew from the first three to discover their 'special' connection of family history and had grown as others were sought out and asked to join. They now, regularly meet once a year, without their other Ranger teammates – unless they were part of the elite group of 'special' Rangers. Three of them were from the first ever Power Rangers of Earth while the others come from teams that followed in their footsteps. This year's meeting was going to be one that all of them looked forward to as there would be two new members joining them for the first, hopefully not the last, time.

They always arranged to meet everyone at restaurant semi-centrally located to the cities all of them now lived in. This year's meeting was being held at the home of Dr. Tommy Oliver in Reefside, California. He checked over his house one last time before he left his home for their dinner meeting and he found himself excited to meet the two newest 'recruits' to their slowly growing elite family within a not much larger elite group of special people that touched the powers of the Morphin Grid. He drove into town and parked his black jeep in the lot of a very good, not too expensively priced, family styled diner in downtown Reefside. He smiled to see a familiar yellow Hummer parked not far away as well as a nearly mint condition white 1960's era Volkswagen Beetle. He didn't recognize any other vehicles, but went inside the restaurant and joined the four men and one woman that were waiting near the entrance for him.

"Oh good, I'm not the last one here," He said as handshakes and hugs were passed around the group.

"For once," the group said nearly in unison as they all smiled.

"It's just us this year, right bro?" One of the men asked with a questioning smile on his handsome face.

"We're supposed to have two more join us, but I hope they didn't get lost." Tommy answered as he looked around and then out the window nearby. He frowned slightly as he saw a black Cadillac Escalade pull into the parking lot and stop near the door. His frown deepened as a familiar face opened the front passenger door and a man, clad in a dark blue navy jumpsuit – wearing a red beret – stepped out. Before Tommy could tell the others to 'disappear' the man, Eric Myers, opened the rear passenger door of the large, expensive, SUV that was the mainstay of the Silver Guardians' transportation fleet, and let out an unfamiliar cocoa skinned female and light skinned male, both nicely dressed in casual clothes. Tommy clearly heard the woman say, "Thank you so much for the ride, guys; I'll tell you more before I head back 'home', but this visit is more of a personal thing that Captain Logan and Alex both ordered me to come here tonight. You know I can't tell you more, even if I wanted to."

"It's all right, Katie," Eric answered as he nodded to the younger male that was his teammate, his friend's, escort. "Be nice to her or you'll be answering to both of us, kid." Eric stated with a growl of warning in his voice before he closed the rear passenger door and jumped back into the front passenger seat. "You need us, you call us, Katie," He ordered before he closed the door and the vehicle left the parking lot and Tommy watched as it did make the turn toward the main highway that would take the joint commanders of the Silver Guardians of Silver Hills back to their own town. He nodded as the woman and young man made their way into the building, both looking around and he stepped forward so they could see him clearly as he said, "Hi, I believe you're looking for us," as the other six people stepped to where they could be seen as well.

The woman smiled brightly at him and nodded as she said, "Yes, I think we are looking for all of you." She smiled again and nodded to the others as she chuckled softly before saying, "I'm Katie Walker and the gentleman with me is Casey Rhodes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jason Scott, Bill Cranston, Cassie Chan, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, and I am Tommy Oliver," Tommy said with an answering smile on his face. "We keep our talk light in public and we'll do the full introductions back at my house – where we'll have dessert." He said as he nodded to the hostess that they were ready to be seated.

Dinner talk was kept to current events they discussed as any colleagues would during an informal gathering but the undercurrent all of them could feel during their meal was the power of the Morphin Grid that coursed though all of them. For some of them the undercurrent wasn't as strong as it was for others, but the oldest Rangers there knew that that just meant that some of their number had morphed recently or else that were part of an active team of Rangers. About ninety minutes after the arrival of Katie and Casey at the diner the group was splitting the tab, except that the other six paid for the meals of Katie and Casey. "We always pay, the first time, we have new people join us. Next year, if you can make the rendezvous then you can pay for your own meals or help pay for the meals of any new ones we find between now and then."

"Thank you," Casey said with a smile and nod. "Once I'm sure what's going on with this – then maybe I will come next year too."

"I'm not sure if I can make it next year, but I will do what I can to make it and thank you for paying for my meal." Katie added as they all left the diner and made their way back outside. "I rode in with Carter and Chad," Cassie said as they were leaving. "You and Casey are welcome to ride with us in the Hummer; if you'd like."

"We'd offer you a ride, but we're redoing the interior upholstery and the backseat didn't get installed yet." Jason said as he indicated himself and Bill as well as pointing to the vintage white Beetle parked about halfway between Tommy's own black Jeep and the Lightspeed Rescue Rover – the Yellow Hummer.

"I have extra room for passengers," Tommy said as he indicated his Jeep with the hard top installed. "It might be a bit more comfortable than the open Hummer as you didn't bring jackets and the weather turned off chilly tonight."

"I'll ride with Tommy," Katie said with a smile as she turned to Casey and asked, "What about you, Casey?"

"I think I'll ride with Tommy too," Casey said as he was clearly chilly standing there in his short-sleeved red polo shirt and his lightweight black cotton pants.

"All right we'll follow you back to your house, Tommy," Carter said with a nod as he Chad and Cassie made their way to the Yellow Hummer parked the farthest from Tommy's jeep.

"Okay," Tommy said as he unlocked his jeep and opened the passenger door for Katie and Casey to climb inside. "See you guys back at the house." He called out as he went around the front and climbed into the driver's seat. "I'm sure you both have a lot of questions you want to ask, but not on the drive, please. I will tell you that we are, or have been, Power Rangers and that your invitations to this gathering have been researched and we asked you not to include your teams because most of our teams don't know the other connection – a historical connection – we all have, somewhat, in common." He told his passengers as he started up his Jeep and pulled out of the parking lot. He waited for the Hummer and Beetle to fall in behind him and then he pulled out into the light traffic, turning toward his semi-secluded home on the outskirts of Reefside's city limits.

The trip didn't take longer than fifteen minutes for the mini-convoy of vehicles to make the drive to Tommy's home on Valencia Drive. The other two vehicles parked next to his jeep and everyone started exiting their rides at nearly the same time. "Welcome to my home," Tommy said as he unlocked the front door and smiled softly to see that his good friend, Hayley, had stopped by and started a fire in his large living room fireplace as well as she'd also made coffee in two coffee pots she'd brought from her cyber-cafe business downtown and his own coffeemaker. "Make yourselves comfortable," Tommy said as he opened a nearby closet door and added, "You can either hang your coats in here, or put them on the sofa in my office; the door to the right of the fireplace." Tommy hung his coat up and stepped out of the way so that Chad, Carter, and Cassie could hang theirs up. To the surprise of the newcomers, Jason and Billy removed their coats, but Jason took both coats and headed up the staircase with them.

"Why is Jason taking his and Bill's coats upstairs?" Katie asked with nothing but curiosity in her voice.

"They came up a day early to help me clean the place up for our meeting, Katie." Tommy told her with a smile. "We've know each other since high school, but until we discovered our more 'elite' connection – other than having been Rangers on the same team – it was Jason's idea to start this group with the three of us at first and the others came later."

Jason had just returned from putting his and Bill's coats into Tommy's guest room and smiled, "My idea, but Tommy and Bill are the ones that have done all of the research before we've added others. I just thought that three of us sharing an historical connection couldn't have been a fluke and that there had to be other Rangers out there that shared that same connection. So our group of 'elite' Rangers as we call ourselves was born. At first it was just an excuse to keep in touch with each other after our time as active Rangers was over; now it's a way to get to know other teams and add new members to our group as we find them."

"So what exactly is this 'elite' connection you claim we all share?" Casey asked as other than marking Jason, Carter, and Tommy as fellow Red Rangers he couldn't see the connection to the others in the room at all.

"The connection we share comes from our ancestors," Bill answered for the others as he was making his way back into the living room with a tray holding eight mugs, a bowl of sugar, a small steel container of coffee cream, spoons for all the cups, a small clear decanter of steaming water, and a small box of teabags. "I wasn't sure who would take coffee and who would take tea," Billy said as he set his tray down onto Tommy's coffee table. I know you, Jason, Carter, and Chad prefer coffee, so I poured you cups. I'll bring in the carafe of coffee in just a second; I didn't have room on the tray for it and the hot water for the tea too."

"I'll get the thermal carafe," Jason said as he disappeared into the kitchen to return very quickly with a stainless steel carafe in his hand. He set the carafe down on the table as he took a seat on the leather love seat and accepted a cup of coffee from Billy as he sat down next to Jason with his own mug of steeping tea.

Cassie got herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa next to Katie and smiled as he said, "We gals have to stick together." She chuckled as Chad sat next to her with his own coffee and said, "What there's not enough seats for you ladies to hog the whole couch especially since Jase and Bill claimed the love seat so they can snuggle while we talk."

"Oh," Katie said and then smiled at them both. "That's something that's not in the records, at least not any official records."

"We've been together, as a couple, since we both came back home to Angel Grove, after college." Jason said calmly and nodded to her. "We've talked about getting married, but we don't really feel like trying to buck the system that says it's illegal right now. One day, when people stop being so damned straight-laced and uptight about how people are born."

"I can understand that," Casey said with a nod to both men as he added, "My teammate and I are involved and there are some that don't understand – not our teammates but those we meet in public."

"We've found that most all the other Power Rangers we've met don't have a problem with us being a couple; but yeah there are some idiots who seem to believe that what love he and I share isn't real because we're both men and that we've 'chosen' to be together because we're perverted. Thankfully, times are changing and we get less hassles than we used to get." Jason replied softly.

"Well now that couples are out of the way," Tommy said as he surprised the others when he reached over and patted both Jason and Billy on the knee. "I'm going to call this meeting of the ancestrally destined Power Rangers to order." Tommy smiled and chuckled as he added, "What that means is that we all introduce ourselves once more. This time telling everything about ourselves as Rangers first and then how we know we were genetically destined to become Power Rangers."

"Genetically destined," Casey asked unsure of how the people in the room with him could know they'd been genetically destined to become Power Rangers.

Katie smiled softly as she said, "Genetically destined is a perfect term to use, Tommy, and yes Casey genetically destined as I'm sure we'll find out as we get to hear their stories."

Tommy nodded as he said, "We don't always do this, give our complete backgrounds, every time we meet but we try to give the new members an idea of what we're talking about when we say genetically or ancestrally destined to be Power Rangers. When we don't have new 'members' of our 'elite' group we just usually sit around and discuss how our lives are going, but since you, Katie, and Casey are new this year; we'll tell our tales first."

"I'll start," Bill volunteered as he smiled at everyone. "Tommy, Jason, and I are all three of the first of Earth's Power Rangers but we don't always go in team order. I'll start and then we'll see who wants to go next."

"Sounds like this is going to be informative," Casey said as he visibly relaxed for the first time that night around the group and sipped at his tea. "I'm just curious as to why my invitation asked me to not bring anyone else with me."

"That's because not all of us are seeing people that know we are or were Power Rangers, Casey." Tommy spoke up before any of the others could. "We also ask that because not all of our teammates know about our 'special' genetic predestination. I've been on four teams of Power Rangers and yet I only share this connection with two of my former teammates, Jason and Bill. Carter and Chad are on the same team but the others don't have our connection. None of Cassie's teammates have it and neither does Katie's."

Casey nodded but before he could ask another question Bill said, "Why don't I tell my story and then maybe Casey will have a better understanding of what we're talking about Tom."

Tommy nodded and relaxed back into his chair, he'd heard this before – they all had – but everyone of them always shared their histories with the new members.

Jason, Bill, and Tom had been the first to discover the connection they had due to a history assignment in high school. Since then they'd secretly researched every thing they could find on other Power Rangers. Cassie was the next 'elite' member they added and it was another two years before Carter and Chad had come to join the yearly gathering. Now with Katie and Casey here they were as complete a group as they knew of, at the time.

Billy set took a sip of his hot tea and then started talking, "My name is William Cranston, Bill to my friends and all other Rangers – with few exceptions who still call me Billy. I am the first Blue Power Ranger of Earth and my team was called Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I remained on the team from day one through three changes of teammates as well as two changes of powers; however when the time came for third change of power – I stepped aside and continued to help out in our base until just before the Zeo Rangers gained another set of powers and became the first team of Turbo Rangers. That's my history as a Power Ranger, but what makes me a part of this 'elite' group of people is a connection, in my blood, to another – champion for good – that champion was my grandfather, Lamont Cranston also known to the world at large as The Shadow."

Casey and Katie both gasped lightly as Bill stopped talking and they looked around the group as everyone made eye contact with them and Jason spoke up, "Yes, that's the connection we've been talking about; all of us in this room share that same type of blood connection to other 'champions' of the fight to right the wrongs of bad people. That's why you were invited to come and join us."

"Cranston, Grayson, and Chan I'm familiar with," Casey said as he nodded to the one's he called their surnames, but I'm not familiar with Scott, Lee, or Walker."

"You will be, when we all tell our stories, Casey," Jason said with a smile. "And since you're not familiar with mine; I'll go next." Jason took a drink of his coffee before he started. "My name is Jason Lee Scott. I am the first Red Power Ranger of Earth and like Bill my team was the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I was the Red Ranger for two years before I stepped aside and gave my powers to someone else, for personal reasons that we can talk about later. I was also, for a time, the Gold Zeo Ranger. That's a condensed history of my time as a Power Ranger, but what makes me an 'elite' Ranger is my blood connection to a little known champion of good – Alan Scott – my great, great grandfather and the first Green Lantern."

Without waiting for any comments from the two newest members Tommy started talking, "My legal name is Tommy Oliver, my birth name was Falcon Thomas Trueheart. I was adopted by the Oliver family when my birth parents were killed in a car crash and I was still an infant. Unlike Jason and Bill my first Ranger Power wasn't given to me by the side of good, but by the evil they were fighting against. I started my career under and evil spell – they broke the spell on me and I became the sixth member of their team – the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. I didn't remain that color for long and I won't go though all of my history during that time. My next color was White and while I was still a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger I was now the leader off the battlefield and Jason was our leader during battles. Jason has already said he left and it was just after I returned as the White Ranger; it wasn't because I was named leader either but I can answer those questions later. My next Power – I was still white, but we lost the use of our Power Coins and had to get a new power source. We got that power source and while the name of the team was still Mighty Morphin Power Rangers we now had an additional designation as our power was that of the Ninja. Those powers were stripped from us and I next found myself as a Red Ranger and our team named changed to Power Rangers Zeo or simply the Zeo Rangers which, as Bill said in his tale, we became the first team of Power Rangers Turbo, or Turbo Rangers. We passed our powers to new holders and went about out lives as normal everyday people, but I discovered that my time to be an active Ranger wasn't over when I brought the Dino Gems with me to Reefside. Here I became a Ranger again – this time as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger as well as mentoring the team that worked with me." Tommy stopped and took a couple of drinks from his coffee mug before he continued. "Like my friends, I share an 'elite' Ranger ancestor that fought for the side of good. My ancestor is from my birth family and he is my triple great grandfather, Tonto, better known in conjunction with his partner's name, The Lone Ranger."

Casey gasped slightly but nodded as he now knew why Oliver and Scott didn't sound familiar to him. He looked over at Chad who smiled and nodded to Cassie seated next to him. "Since we started with the first ever team of Rangers – here on Earth – lets just go in the order the teams have had since then. Cassie; that would make you next, milady."

Cassie smile and nodded as she said, "My name is Cassie Chan and I was the second Pink Turbo Ranger. Divatox destroyed our base and we lost our powers, but we still stole an experimental shuttle from NASADA and chased her into space where we met Andros and became The Astro Rangers, Space Rangers, or as some have called us, Power Rangers in Space. I also have a semi-infamous claim; according to the other Pinks, as it seems I'm the first to publicly tell everyone I was a Power Ranger. Considering the circumstances at the time; I'm sure the others would have done the same thing I did. In hindsight, well I don't stay on Earth much and make my home on the planet that our Red Ranger calls home, Kevoria or KO-35, for two reasons – one Kevorian people know I'm a ranger and it's not the media sensation is is here on Earth and the second reason, my mate – husband here on Earth – is from Kevoria. I met him during the rebuilding of that world after the Zordon Wave and we just recently, bonded. That I will explain later, but my inclusion in this group comes from a double ancestral connection. My grandfather and great grandfather, Charlie and Lu Chan – my grandfather is more generally know as the number one son of Detective Charlie Chan."

Cassie stopped speaking and Carter smiled as he motioned for Chad to go first. "You go first Chad; he's already guessed my connection but I want to see his reaction to your connection."

"Okay, I will," Chad said as he smile and started his story, "My name is Chad Lee. I am, and was, the Lightspeed Rescue Blue Ranger. I've only had one set of Ranger Powers but my inclusion in this group is – like the rest – handed down to me by my grandfather. My grandfather was a side kick, like Tommy's ancestor, but my grandfather was Kato Lee; valet and assistant to Brit Reid – better known to the world at large as The Green Hornet."

"Ah, that's why the surname wasn't familiar to me." Casey said with a smile for Chad who nodded and added, "Your turn, Carter."

Carter smiled and said, "My name is Carter Grayson and like my friend and teammate Chad, I am, was, the Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. I've only had the one set of Powers from the Morphin Grid, but I'm included in this group because I am the grandson of Richard Grayson, Dick Grayson, better known to the world at large as Robin, Batman's partner."

Katie smiled at Carter and Chad as she said, "Well since I met Carter and Chad when my team was active, I believe it's my turn to go." She became very serious as she added, "There are questions you will want to ask me – when you hear my story – but before I even start I will tell you that I cannot answer them. It's against the rules of my team and it could very well change everything for me. With that in mind," Katie paused to take a sip of her hot tea and then continued, "My name is Katie Walker and I am the Time Force Yellow Ranger. Two of my teammates are from your current time, but the rest of my friends, teammates, are from the year 3000. I am here today, with permission from my superiors at Time Force but I am unsure if I will make any more of your gatherings, so once I have my connection told I give you permission to tell others if I can't be here." Katie stopped and took a sip of her tea before she continued. "My inclusion in this group probably shouldn't happen for many, many years to come, but since I was allowed to come back for this I suppose I am being included at the time I should be according to history. My blood ancestor that predestined me to becoming a Power Ranger is my twenty or thirty times removed great grandfather, Kit Walker and back through our bloodline to Captain Christopher Walker in the year 1526. Kit Walker was the twenty-second male Walker to be known as The Phantom. Other names that my male ancestors have been called are The Ghost Who Walks, The Man Who Cannot Die, and The Guardian of the Eastern Dark."

Katie sat back and before Casey could give his introduction to the elite group of people he was with Jason whistled softly and said, "Damn Katie; not only have you traveled the farthest, theoretical physics speaking there, but – so far – you're the only one that can trace your line back to the sixteenth century."

"Yes, but Casey has yet to tell his story yet." Katie said with a smile and nod to Jason.

"Mine doesn't go back that far, Katie," Casey said with a smile as he said, "My name is Casey Rhodes and I am the Jungle Fury Red Ranger and a Pai Zhug, Order of the Claw, Master Tiger. Our battle was with Dai Shi and we won or I wouldn't be here today." Casey said seriously as he stopped to take a drink of his coffee. "I believe my inclusion in this group comes from my great grandfather, James 'Rhody' Rhodes, better known to the world as both War Machine and the original Iron Man, Tony Stark."

"You see," Tommy said as Casey finished, "We were all, by our ancestors, genetically predestined to be heroes for good; at least right now all of our 'elite' group has come from the side of good. I just hope that everyone will welcome a fellow Ranger – if we have one, one day – whose bloodline may have been on the wrong side."

"If they're a Ranger then they're included in our 'elite' group no matter whether their ancestor was good or evil, Tom." Jason said with a stern, leader, tone. "Besides, who are we to say that our future children and descendants won't be bad men or women? We can't so we just accept things as they stand and we add to the numbers of 'elite' as we find them."

"I agree," The others all said but Bill added, "I would like to make a request of Katie – that she take up the mantle and continue to keep our 'elite' Ranger group going, if it isn't still there, when she returns 'home' to her own time."

"I can do that," Katie said with a smile but then added, "Oh my honor as a fellow Ranger; I'll either restart the meetings of the 'Elite Power Rangers' or I will seek out the one still in existence and be sure to attend any gatherings I can."

"You do that, Katie, and you also take our tales back to tell those that come after us. Don't let us be forgotten by the other Elite Rangers we'll never get to meet." Jason added without coming out and saying that they'd never to get to meet them because they wouldn't still be alive.

"The one rule we keep sacred for, as Katie has named us, 'Elite Power Rangers' is that we do not tell our teammates or other Rangers we meet about our special connection to each other and that our stories of our ancestors are only shared with other 'Elite Rangers' for all the teams to come that we don't have the pleasure of meeting." Tommy said as he raised his coffee mug to the center. "It's not alcohol, but I propose a toast; to us – to the newly christened Elite Rangers; may we continue to add to our number and May the Power Protect all the Rangers whether past, present, or future."

"Here, here," Billy said as he picked up his tea mug and tapped it gently against Tommy's still raised mug; however he didn't move his mug away for the others to get in but tipped it carefully to that there would be room for all of them to touch together.

"Jason, Bill, and Tommy," Katie said with a smile, "Why don't you three touch your mugs together, after all when it comes to being an Elite Ranger; you qualify on more than just ancestry alone. You are elite because of that but also because you are the first of us all on Earth – the elite of the elite."

Carter, Cassie, Chad, and Casey all four said, "To the Elite Rangers and to the elite of the Elite Rangers; you started both on Earth."

The five stood and with a little careful maneuvering they all touched their cups to the three cups in the center held steady by Jason Scott, Tommy Oliver, and Bill Cranston. Not only three of Earth's first power Rangers, but the three that discovered their deeper 'Elite Ranger' connections to the forces of good first.

***** The End *****

A/N2: This story came about, as I said in my earlier author's note, from a random conversation that sparked a random thought in my mind. Just how many characters – rangers only – shared the last name of a famous super hero of the past. I didn't, at the time this idea stuck in my brain, do the research but I knew of at least three former Rangers, by name only that I could base this tale off of – when I got to writing it. I will admit that adding Tommy and Chad into this story was strictly the author's, mine, literary license to change fictional history to fit the facts as I needed them to be. In reality Tonto was never given a last name nor were there any mention of him ever fathering children. The same goes for Kato, portrayed in the television series by Bruce Lee, which is where I took the last name of his character from. I am sure I will have a lot of reviews asking why I didn't include this Ranger or that Ranger and tie them into this or that superhero; however I tried to remain – except for two characters – with matching, **exact spelling**, the last names of the Power Ranger characters to **only** other **fictional** superhero characters and I tried to keep the 'cut off date' for ease of research at the late 1960's early 1970's. I do realize that most of the heroes, superheros, mentioned in this tale got their start in the comic books or newspaper 'funny' pages; however with all of the recent movies being made I don't know if there is anyone that is reading this that isn't familiar with the heroes I've link the Power Ranger characters to; if there are, please go and find some media to familiarize yourselves with the – as I have them being – ancestors of some of the Power Rangers.

I hope you enjoyed this work and that you'll take the time to leave me a review and let me know whether you liked it or disliked it. A review for a writer can be compared to feeding an addiction – so feed the addiction and press the review button and tell me what you did or didn't like about this. Thank you and if you leave a review without creating an account here at this site; then please leave me a working e-mail address – I do send out a 'thank you' for every review I get; most of the time. I hope you enjoyed this; Pern.

Additional Note: A lot of the facts on the more detailed history of their ancestors came from doing research at Wikipedia and that research includes the facts on Katie gave on the Phantom and Casey gave about War Machine/Iron Man. The rest is direct from my own memory of the comic strips, comic books, or novels about these fictional heroes from out past that lead into the future. Also, Cassie's personal information – about her marriage and what happened after the end of Power Rangers in Space is made up of 'whole cloth' and simply my muses making things fit. For those that are interested, my muses have Casey in a relationship with RJ.


End file.
